The Nindroids search for Luna and Twilight/The Overlord tries to figure out how the Staff of Sacanas works
Here's how the Nindroids search for Luna and Twilight and The Overlord tries to figure out how the Staff of Sacanas works goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. we see the Nindroids searching for Luna and Twilight but they found nothing Nindroid Warrior: Sector nine is clear, General Cryptor. General Cryptor: Pythor, my drones are searching the two Alicorns, yet no sign of them. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Yes, Cryptor, and yet the Overlord said this was his plan. General Cryptor: This is an ambitious undertaking. If we find out you are pretending this is his plan only to use us, you will pay dearly. Pythor P. Chumsworth: The Overlord will explain his plan when he chooses to. May I remind you, that as His Lordship's second lieutenant, General Cryptor, you can always be reprogrammed? Pythor meets Severus, Lucius and the other villains at the throne room of Canterlot Lucius Malfoy: Master Pythor, might it be less, um--Might it not be more prudent to convince the Overlord to simply seek the last two Princesses himself? Pythor P. Chumsworth: The Overlord does not need to seek them out. When the time comes, they will come to Cryptor's Nindroid Mech-Dragon and fall into my trap. May I remind you, you can always be reprogrammed. Wormtail: No luck figuring out how it works? The Overlord: The Staff possesses unspeakable powers. Starscream: Such as? The Overlord: I told you, fool, they're unspeakable! Morro: It sounds like you don't even know how to use it! The Overlord: Of course I know how to use it! I just don't have anything to use it on. Severus Snape: The Overlord has performed extraordinary magic with the Golden Armor, Master Pythor, in the last few hours alone. Pythor P. Chumsworth: The Overlord may be extraordinary, Severus, but the Golden Weapons resist him. He desires power to take the magic from the four Princesses of Equestria. Severus Snape: This undertaking is ambitious. General Cryptor himself has said it. Tonight, when the two last Alicorns come, the Staff of Sacanas will not fail the Overlord, I am sure of it. It answers to the Overlord, and the Overlord only. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Does it? Severus Snape: Master Pythor? Pythor P. Chumsworth: The Staff, does it truly answer to the Overlord? You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. Where does it true loyalty lie? Severus Snape: With the Overlord, of course, Master Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Then explain why the Staff of Sacanas can't serve the Overlord. they hear Voldemort's voice Lord Voldemort: The only reason the Staff of Sacanas cannot serve the Overlord properly is because he is not its true master. Starscream: Hm. Meaning? Lord Voldemort: The Staff of Sacanas belongs to the ally of the two Alicorns and this Lloyd Garmadon and his friends who killed its last owner. General Cryptor: The question is, which one the Ninja's allies killed the Staff's last owner? Lord Voldemort: what Cryptor had said Mac killed the Storm King, General. While he lives, the Staff of Sacanas cannot truly be the Overlord's. Mac was a worthy enemy, General. But only he can live forever. Severus Snape: You are suggesting we capture him and the two Alicorns, my Lord? Lord Voldemort: Precisely, Severus. General Cryptor: Min-Droid, prepare the Mech-Dragon. Min-Droid: Yes, General Cryptor. Lord Voldemort: We must not allow them to escape, General Cryptor. General Cryptor: Please, how could one Auror and two ponies get on their own? the Overlord begins having a hard time on himself The Overlord: They dare question me?! the floor How does this staff even work?! it again Overlord begins to see how the Staff works The Overlord: You mean to say that the Staff can drain Equine magic? Excellent.